Zero no Tsurugi
by Lord DarkGato
Summary: Louise de la Valliere quería un familiar pero al momento de conseguirlo le abrió la puerta al Rey de los Demonios Ba Rouryuu, ¿Podran Louise y su nueva familiar Osanai Syouko detener al fortalecido Ba Rouryuu?. Aoi Shiro es una VN yuri así que ya sabes que esperar. M por violencia futura.


Disclaimer: Zero no Tsukaima y Aoi Shiro le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo escribo esto solo por diversión.

**Advertencia:** Yuri, Yuri y Yuri (que querían de un crossover con una Visual Novel Yuri ¿Yaoi?). Si lo anterior no es de su agrado le recomiendo que por favor ignore esta historia y busque otra más acorde a sus gustos, gracias.

**Zero no Tsurugi**

Montadas sobre el lomo de una extraña bestia con cuerpo de toro pero rostro de león dos chicas trataban de llegar a la isla de Urashima en medio de una terrible tormenta. La primera de estas chicas tenía el cabello azul cortado hasta los hombros y los ojos grises, vestía unos pantalones cortos jean de color azul oscuro, una delgada chaqueta de color celeste con líneas blancas horizontales como adorno, por debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta corta y sin mangas de color negro, tales ropas apenas si le protegían de los fríos vientos del océano Pacifico. Debajo de ella, una jovencita con cuerpo de niña controlaba directamente la bestia que les servía de embarcación, de largo cabello blanco con tintes celestes, ojos azules y una tez blanca como la nieve la pequeña vestía un kimono que aumentó significativamente su peso al estar empapado por el agua.

-¡Syouko-chan!- exclamo la niña de cabello blanco.

-¡La veo!- respondió la chica de cabello azul, allí a unos pocos metros estaba la isla de Urashima, allí donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual secreto de Kurou Kuruu donde sacrificarían a su amiga de la infancia para mantener el sello que se mantenía sobre el Palacio del Rey Dragón. Tan solo unos metros, un poco más. En ese instante una poderosa corriente de agua sacudió a Matamu- la bestia que las llevaba- Syouko se aferró lo más que pudo al pelo del toro con cabeza de león, entonces cuando comenzaba a relajar un poco sus músculos otra ola vino con mucha más fuerza lanzándola al océano.

-¡Syouko-chan!- gritaron dos voces desde el cuerpo de la pequeña que trato de salvar a la chica de cabello corto. Desgraciadamente la fuerza de la tormenta no le permitía otra cosa que sostenerse de Matamu para no seguir el destino de Syouko a quien la corriente arrastro debajo de las aguas.

-¡A mi sirviente que se encuentra en algún lugar del universo!- una extraña voz le devolvió la consciencia a Syouko quien se encontraba debajo del agua navegando sin control, antes que sus ojos se adaptaran a ver plenamente bajo el océano ella pudo distinguir un resplandor de color lapislázuli.

-¡A mí sagrado, hermoso y sobretodo más poderoso familiar!- la voz regreso y el resplandor bajo el océano se hacía más grande y brillante. Syouko pudo darse cuenta que la corriente la arrastraba hacia la luz.

-¡Te invoco desde el fondo de mi corazón mientras te ordeno!- la luz estaba cada vez más cerca- ¡responde a mi guía!- justo antes que Syouko chocara con el resplandor este cambio ligeramente su color, entonces ella fue devorada por el portal, por la puerta al palacio del Rey Dragón que había sido distorsionada irremediablemente.

**Capítulo 1**

**Invocación**

En la Academia de Magia de Tristain los estudiantes se recuperaban de la explosión causada por el hechizo de invocación de Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, pero por una vez el hechizo si dio resultado. Frente a Louise tirada en el suelo se encontraba Osanai Syouko.

-¿Un humano?- se preguntó la maga de cabello rosa y antes que fuese capaz de decir una palabra más la japonesa inhalo fuertemente el aire de Halkeginia para luego ponerse a toser expulsando el agua de sus pulmones.

-No importa por donde se lo mire es una plebeya- la voz de uno de los estudiantes de la Academia llamo la atención de Louise.

-Si, es una plebeya no hay duda- dijo otro, mientras tanto Syouko ya había dejado de toser.

-" ¿Dónde estoy? "- se preguntó mentalmente la joven de corto cabello azul, en ese momento comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en su brazo derecho, sentía como si este fuese a explotar, por instinto lo tomo con su mano izquierda en un vano intento por disminuir el dolor.

-Tú, ¿quién eres?- pregunto la noble de cabello rosa, pero Syouko no sabía su idioma y tampoco estaba en condiciones de contestar pues el dolor era más intenso aún, tanto que luchaba para no gritar allí mismo- te pregunte quien eres- Louise levanto un poco su voz teniendo como respuesta solo un pequeño gemido de dolor, esto preocupo a la noble Valliere, ¿y si había herido a su familiar con su explosión? Louise se agacho para mirar si estaba herida cuando fue interrumpida por una voluptuosa pelirroja de piel morena.

-¡Esto se ajusta precisamente a tu gran declaración!- dijo burlonamente la pelirroja de nombre Kirche- invocar a un plebeyo...- la germana trato infructuosamente de contener su risa.

-¡Solo cometí un pequeño error!- se defendió Louise olvidándose temporalmente de Syouko

-¡Digno de ti, Louise la Cero!- se burló otro de los compañeros de la noble de cabello rosa- ¡Siempre superas nuestras expectativas!- el chico conocido Malicorne como comenzó a reír siendo secundado por el resto de sus compañeros poco después, avergonzada Louise se dirigió a su maestro: el profesor Colbert.

-Señor Colbert.

-Si señorita Louise.

-¡Por favor permítame volver a intentarlo!- pidió la pequeña estudiante de magia.

-No puedo hacerlo- negó el maestro- esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado creado por el mismo Fundador, pedir repetirlo es una deshonra para todo el ritual, lo apruebes o no ya se ha decidido que esa chica es tu familiar.

Mientras tanto Syouko simplemente se concentraba en soportar el dolor de su brazo derecho. Por lo que pudo oír ellos hablaban francés o un idioma parecido, así que tratar de comprenderlos sería inútil por el momento, tampoco podía estudiar detenidamente su lenguaje corporal pues el dolor le impedía enfocarse en otra cosa.

-¡Pero...!- Louise trato de replicar siendo callada por el profesor Colbert.

-Sea una plebeya o cualquier otra cosa no acepto excepciones, ahora continúe con el ritual- término ordenando el profesor.

-¡¿Eh?!- la invocadora puso una mala cara- ¡pero, pero...es una chica!

-¡Dese prisa!- exigió Colbert- ¿o acaso voy a tener que expulsarla?

-Entiendo- Louise al final suspiro resignada, entonces se acercó a Syouko quien seguía luchando contra el dolor de su brazo derecho. La chica que la invoco se acercó recitando algo y apuntándola con su varita.

-Mi nombre es Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere- la estudiante de magia continuo recitando mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que Syouko- Pentágono de los cinco elementos, bendice a esta criatura y conviértela en mi familiar.

El dolor de Syouko se hizo más intenso cuando Louise se acercó, así que trato de alejarse de la noble.

-Quédate quieta- susurro una sonrojada noble que la tomo de los hombros impidiéndole alejarse más. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la joven japonesa trato de zafarse, Louise sorprendida por la acción apenas si puede retenerla en su lugar por si sola.

-¡Parece que ni tu familiar te quiere Louise!- se burló otro de sus compañeros, la aludida hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios y en cuanto vio la oportunidad beso a Syouko en los labios arrojándose sobre ella.

-¡AH!- Syouko dio un horrible grito, ya no podía soportarlo más, sentía como si la carne de su brazo estuviese siendo desgarrada desde adentro.

-¡So-solo se te están grabando las runas del familiar!- explico Louise, aunque nunca creyó que aquello fuese algo tan horrible- acabara pron...

-¡AHHHH!- los gritos de dolor de la japonesa se hicieron aún más fuertes si eso fuera posible, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Louise al escucharlos, incluso sus compañeros quedaron en silencio contemplado aquella escena. El mismo profesor Colbert no sabía qué hacer, entonces una luz resplandeció en la mano izquierda de Syouko, luz que se extinguió rápidamente para volver a aparecer y volver a apagarse. El profesor vio aquello con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror y una pizca de interés; a su lado Louise sin embargo apenas si podía permanecer en pié pues sentía como si algo le estuviera chupando la energía rápidamente, y los escalofriantes gritos de su familiar no ayudaban para nada. Entonces las runas brillaron una vez más para luego desaparecer paulatinamente, en ese mismo instante Louise cayó de rodillas al suelo y en la vista de Syouko todo se volvió negro.

Más tarde en la habitación de Louise la joven japonesa despertó repentinamente encontrándose en una habitación desconocida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, entonces notó que llevaba una blusa muy pequeña y ajustada para ella- ¿y mis ropas?

-Parece que ya despertaste- Syouko escucho una voz a lado de la cama en la que yacía- ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?- cuando volteo a ver se encontró con el rostro de una chica de cabello y ojos de color rosa que la veía con preocupación, la cual se convirtió en ira ante su silencio. La noble se acercó y comenzó a zarandearla- ¡por el fundador dime algo!

-Wakarimasen (no entiendo)- Louise dejo en paz a su familiar al oír aquello, se levantó de su cama y luego de dar un suspiro dijo:

-Parece que tenemos un problema de idiomas- la noble Valliere se acercó a la puerta de la habitación- iré por ayuda- Louise levanto un poco su voz- no te muevas de aquí entendido- la japonesa enarco una ceja como respuesta, o mejor dicho como un mensaje que decía que no entendía nada de lo que dijera Louise. -no, no entiendes- dijo la noble golpeándose el rostro con su palma por decir algo tan absurdo, dio un suspiro y vio como solución asegurar la habitación para evitar que su familiar rondara por el castillo, saco su llave y aseguro la puerta al salir.

Una vez Louise se hubiese retirado Syouko se puso a analizar la situación, ¿que había pasado?, ¿sería este otro extraño sueño como los que tuvo los últimos días? Entonces comenzó a recordar, el viaje de entrenamiento del club de kendo, Migiwa, la aparición de Nami una noche en la playa, el ataque de los Mouryous, Natsu-neesan, Kohaku, Urashima, la espada- todos los recuerdos de los últimos días comenzaron a volver a su cabeza- el Sekiganki, el ritual, Yasumi.

-¡Yasumi!- grito Syouko con desesperación, ahora recordaba, ¡tenía que salvar a Yasumi! No sabía dónde estaba, pero el clima parecía estar tranquilo por lo que...- no- cuando vio la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, el ritual ya había sido ejecutado- ¡no!- se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de que abriéndola pueda encontrarse aún de día y en Urashima. La familiar abrió las ventanas con desesperación solo para encontrarse con una escena aún más desesperanzadora, dos lunas, una azul grande y otra roja más pequeña. ¿Dónde?, entonces recordó algo más, su caída al océano, el resplandor, la puerta, ¿acaso este lugar sería el palacio del Rey Dragón? Syouko cayo de rodillas, ¿importaba acaso donde estaba?, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y se le escaparon las primeras lágrimas. Ya era demasiado tarde, Nami no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse al Sekiganki- "tal vez si se hubiera encontrado con Kohaku y Migiwa"- un atisbo de esperanza se abrió entre sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por el regreso de Louise.

-¿Y su familiar señorita Louise?- pero la noble no regreso sola pues a su lado estaba el profesor Colbert. Louise trago saliva al no encontrar a su familiar sobre la cama, entonces notó que la ventana estaba abierta, por un momento temió que su familiar saltara por la ventana tratando de escapar pero luego notó que ella se encontraba sentada debajo.

-Allí profesor- el maestro la vio y luego se acercó con cautela, una vez estuvo a la distancia suficiente recito un hechizo traductor y luego se lo lanzo.

-Disculpe- comenzó Colbert llamando la atención de Syouko quien lo observo perpleja ¿acaso entendió lo que aquel hombre dijo? El profesor sin embargo notó las lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica- "tal vez fue un error dejar que la sacaran de la enfermería"- pensó Colbert, pero para averiguarlo primero tenía que comunicarse con ella- disculpe pero entiende lo que estoy diciendo.

-Si- respondió Syouko con calma en su voz- puedo entenderlo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto Colbert- ¿tiene alguna herida o dolor en el cuerpo?- la familiar se extrañó con la pregunta, entonces recordó lo que paso más temprano, el horrible dolor en su brazo derecho. Por instinto lo toco con su mano izquierda antes de examinarlo. El profesor paciente espero a que terminara mientras Louise simplemente observaba en silencio esperando también la respuesta de su familiar.

-Si- respondió la joven japonesa no muy segura, entonces les mostró las runas de su mano- excepto por esto que no sé qué es.

-Ah, eso- dijo el profesor Colbert ya más aliviado- son sus runas de familiar, un símbolo entre la unión de un familiar con su amo.

Syouko parpadeo ¿familiar?, ¿amo?, ¿dónde?, ¿cómo?, varias preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza así que decidió comenzar con alguna.

-¿Dónde me encuentro señor...?

-Colbert- respondió amablemente el maestro- usted se encuentra la Academia de Magia de Tristain señorita...

-Syouko, Osanai Syouko- la familiar dio su nombre.

-Osanai Syouko- Colbert repitió lentamente- es un nombre...peculiar.

-Puedo hacerle otra pregunta- requirió Syouko,

-Por su puesto.

-¿En qué planeta estamos?- el maestro se mostró perplejo, de todas las preguntas él no estaba preparado para esta en específico.

-Disculpe pero ¿a qué se refiere exactamente con planeta?- esta vez fue el turno de la familiar de expresar sorpresa.

-Ya sabe, un planeta- Colbert seguía sin entender, mientras tanto Louis comenzaba a irritarse- donde viven las personas, las plantas.

-¡Tristain!- exploto la noble de la casa Valliere- ¡estás en Tristain!, ¡no estás en ningún estúpido planeta estas en el Reino de Tristain!

-Ah- dijo Syouko aunque todavía no sabía a qué se refería exactamente o si esta gente simplemente no entendió lo que quería decir con planeta, pero de momento lo dejo pasar- ¿y usted es?

-Yo soy Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere- respondió la chica de pelo rosa con toda la elegancia que pudo- y soy tu ama.

Syouko frunció ligeramente el ceño, el término "ama" no le gustaba en absoluto pero de momento estaba en las manos de estas personas así que decidió quedarse en silencio.

-Por lo visto la señorita Syouko se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y ya comprende nuestro idioma, así que creo que es momento de que me retire- anuncio el profesor Colbert, Louise simplemente asintió en respuesta- muy bien, buenas noches señorita Valliere, ah y señorita Syouko no olvide informarle a la señorita Valliere si algo le molesta o le duele, ahora si buenas noche y que descansen.

-Buenas noches profesor Colbert- lo despidió Louise.

Una vez estuvieron solas Louise y Syouko se observaron mutuamente sin saber que decirse.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no te duele nada?- pregunto la noble con casi nada de preocupación en su voz.

-Ya dije que estoy bien- respondió un tanto exasperada la familiar., ante lo cual una leve sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Louise.

-Entonces dormirás en tu propia cama- la noble señalo un lugar a lado de la cama en la que Syouko despertó, cuando la japonesa se acercó a observar vio que su "cama" no era más que un montón de paja en el suelo.

-¿En serio esperas que duerma ahí?- protesto la chica de cabello corto.

-Si ya estás bien no tienes por qué dormir en cama ¿verdad?- respondió la noble de cabello rosa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, su familiar guardo silencio aunque no se viera muy contenta que digamos. Louise entonces comenzó a cambiarse, se sacó la blusa, la falda y la capa para luego se quedó allí con los brazos extendido a los lados, Syouko la observo de reojo un momento antes de acostarse en su "cama" había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba dormir, mañana ya averiguaría donde- y tal vez cuando- realmente estaba, por supuesto también sintió una punzada de dolor y culpa por haber fallado y no haber acudido a salvar a Yasumi pero estaba segura que Nami junto a Natsu-neesan, Kohaku y Migiwa lograron rescatarla, o al menos eso se decía para evitarse más dolor. Desgraciadamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un montón de ropa que fue arrojada a su cara.

-¡Que demo...!

-Llévalas a que las laven- dijo Louise irritada- busca una sirvienta y haz que las laven, si ni siquiera sabes cómo actuar como vestir a un noble entonces al menos espero que ESO sepas hacer.

Syouko la vio con rabia contenida pero no dijo nada y recogió la ropa.

-Ah y también haz que laven la ropa que estas usando- la familiar se detuvo a replicar, ¡¿acaso ella quería que anduviera en ropa interior en el castillo?!- seguramente tu ropa ya seco así ve por ella.

Dicho eso Louise se recostó y se dispuso a dormir. La chica de cabello corto dio un suspiro y fue a cumplir sus órdenes, en el camino la tentación de salir de ese castillo y huir de esa bruja de cabello rosa era muy fuerte, pero luego recordó que ya no estaba en Japón, y ni quiera en su mundo así que decidió seguir con eso de "ama y familiar" hasta averiguar cómo volver a la Tierra.

Luego de tomar la decisión de seguir con Louise un poco más Syouko bajo otro piso en busca de alguna sirvienta, pero lo que encontró fue a un adolescente de cabello rubio coqueteando con una chica más joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

-Ehem- la familiar carraspeo para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-Oh, si es la plebeya que invoco Louise- dijo el rubio de nombre Guiche.

-Es una noticia muy conocida incluso por los de primer año- dijo la castaña llamada Katie.

-Aha, ¿saben ustedes donde puedo encontrar alguna sirvienta?- pregunto Syouko, los adolescentes le dieron las instrucciones necesarias y luego siguió su rumbo con rapidez, pues en tan solo unas pocas frases descubrió que el rubio era aún más arrogante e irritante que Louise lo cual le era insoportable. Afortunadamente las instrucciones eran correctas y pronto se encontró con una de las sirvientas, esta tenía el cabello de color negro cortado a la altura de los hombros e iba vestida con un uniforme de sirvienta al estilo europeo, entre sus brazos llevaba una canasta de ropa en la cual se encontraba la ropa de Syouko.

-¡Espera!- la familiar se acercó corriendo a la sirvienta- mi...- Syouko se detuvo sin saber que decir mientras la otra chica la observaba con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿de casualidad no será usted la persona que se convirtió en la familiar de la señorita Valliere?- pregunto la sirviente, sonrojada Syouko respondió:

-Eh, si, si soy yo- "parece que todo el mundo ha oído hablar de mi" pensó Syouko.

-Y supongo que la señorita Valliere la mando para que lavaran su ropa ¿verdad?- la familiar se sorprendió por la capacidad deductiva de la sirvienta. Le entrego la ropa y la otra chica le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Siesta y trabajo como sirvienta en la Academia de Magia de Tristain- se presentó a un sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Osanai Syouko- la chica de cabello azul se presentó ya entrado un poco más en confianza- mucho gusto- esto último lo dijo con una reverencia.

-Señorita Osanai, por favor no haga eso- le dijo una nerviosa Siesta que miraba a todas partes esperando que nadie haya visto aquello.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Syouko, tal vez estaban en otro mundo por lo que había observado las normas de comportamiento no eran demasiado diferentes, ¿o acaso sería porque ella es un familiar?

-Por qué...yo no soy una noble- respondió la chica de cabello negro- usted no tiene por qué inclinarse ante mí.

-¿Noble?- pregunto la familiar una vez más, Siesta amablemente le explico la jerarquía social de aquellas tierras. Para Syouko escuchar aquello fue desagradable, si alguna vez pensó en la opción de quedarse en Tristain luego de que escapara de la Valliere ahora decidió olvidarse completamente de ella. Otra de las cosas de las que se enteró gracias a Siesta fue el hecho de saber que Tristain solo era un país en un continente llamado Halkeginia y que la mayor parte de sus habitantes no consideraban a su planeta un "planeta" y para su desgracia otra cosa que supo es que al parecer las Academias de Magia eran exclusivas para la nobleza por razones obvias (solo se consideraba noble a aquel que fuera capaz de utilizar magia) lo cual significaba que estaría atada a Louise hasta que encontrara la manera de regresar a su mundo o escapar del sistema de Halkeginia. La sirvienta la llevo hasta las dependencias de la servidumbre y allí pudo cambiarse de ropa lo cual fue un buen cambio pues la ropa de Louise le era demasiado ajustada, luego se despidió de Siesta y regreso a la habitación de la noble Valliere con las cosas un poco más en claro y un plan que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Primero revisaría las religiones y la mitología de Tristain para averiguar si existía algo como la puerta del Palacio del Rey Dragón en este mundo, encontraría una manera de abrirla y luego...

-"Un momento, si estoy aquí"- un horrible pensamiento golpeo a Syouko- "entonces eso significa que Yasumi..."- no se permitió terminar la frase, el hecho que haya viajado a otro mundo no quiere decir necesariamente que la puerta haya sido abierta, es más ¡¿no quiere decir más bien que la puerta no se logró abrir?, si la entrada al palacio del Rey Dragón no la transportaba a dicho palacio entonces significaba que todavía estaba sellada ¿verdad?, o sea que Yasumi seguía viva; aunque la hora para el ritual era mucho más tarde y de hecho pudieron sacrificarla luego de que cayera arrastrada al mar.

-No- la joven japonesa se susurró tratando de convencerse- Nami, Natsu-neesan, Migiwa y Kohaku seguramente debieron rescatarla, además si ellas no podían- "que podía hacer yo" termino en su mente antes de caer dormida.

_Algún lugar cerca de la frontera de Germania y Gallia_

En la torre de homenaje de un remoto castillo germano su aterrado dueño suplicaba por piedad, en los suelos sus guardias eran alimento para aquellos horribles demonios en miniatura, y frente a él estaba el amo de aquellas criaturas, un hombre vestido totalmente de negro destacando su tez clara, sus blancos cabello y el parche de su ojo derecho a la luz de las velas y las antorchas.

-A-a-aléjate- tartamudeo el mago apuntándole con su varita, pero el amo de los demonios ni se inmuto, es más se pudo ver la diversión en su ojo de color rojo.

-O si no que- el hombre de cabello blanco pregunto burlonamente- ¿me vas a atacar con esa varita tuya?

-¡A-a-así es!- exclamo el noble antes de cantar su hechizo el cual creo una lanza de tierra debajo de aquel arrogante hombre de un ojo, pero este ni se inmuto y antes de que llegara a tocarlo destrozo la lanza de un puñetazo para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Esto es increíble- se dijo el hombre de cabello blanco mientras observaba minuciosamente su puño- y pensar que realmente existía un lugar así en el universo- el noble volvió a cantar creando un montón de delgadas lanzas de tierra, afortunadamente el amo de los demonios no logro destruir las suficientes por lo que varias de ellas lograron atravesarlo por prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo.

Creyendo que la amenaza había sido neutralizada el mago centro su atención en los demonios, cuando escucho una voz escalofriante.

-Nada mal- dijo el hombre del parche levantados como si nada- lástima que no es tan fácil matarme y menos en este mundo- el noble se encogió del miedo pero no tardó en reaccionar, levanto su varita y entonces...una tridente parecido a una alabarda apareció en su pecho, su dueño el hombre de pelo blanco, pero eso no fue todo pues entonces vio como una miasma negra apareció a su alrededor antes de convertirse en uno de aquello demonio miniatura, este dio unos chillidos y luego se abalanzo sobre él con las garras por delante dispuesto a devorarlo. Mientras esto acontecía el hombre del parche comenzó a pasear por el castillo, su castillo, el cual no le tomo más que unos cuantos minutos obtener.

-Maravilloso- dijo entre carcajadas, al fin, al fin Ba Rouryuu el rey de los demonios tenía lo que siempre había soñado. El poder suficiente para someter a los humanos.

**N/A**

Probablemente la mayor parte (si no tod s) l s que están leyendo esto no conocen Aoi Shiro así que daré una breve explicación del juego, sip es un juego más exactamente una Visual Novel (historia donde le dan al personaje jugable una serie de opciones que llevan el argumento a diferentes finales) del genero Yuri y acción/fantasía más que todo (no, no es hentai si están pensando en eso). La protagonista es Osanai Syouko capitana del club de Kendo que va en un viaje de entrenamiento donde se quedan en un templo budista, hasta allí todo normal pero las cosas se complican cuando una chica (Nami) aparece misteriosamente abandonada en la playa, eso sería más o menos mi versión de la sinopsis oficial del juego que no voy a buscar. En cuanto a otros detalle Ba Rouryuu es el villano principal del juego y si alguien conoce Aoi Shiro la historia se desarrolla en medio de la parte final de la Grand Route. Fin del ¿resumen?

Coff, la verdad quería hacer esta historia desde que vi Zero no Tsukaima por que Syouko me parece que quedaría genial como familiar de Louise, y no es tan rebelde como Saito es porque no la trataron tan mal y no tuvo mucho tiempo para interactuar con Louise. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que la historia no ira tan paralela al anime de Zero no Tsukaima (si al anime por que no pienso tomar mucho en cuenta a las novelas ligeras), de hecho es probable que se desvíe totalmente llegado a cierto punto. En cuanto a las parejas no hay nada definido por que Syouko tiene como 5 posibles en la Visual Novel, ah y antes que cualquiera pregunte no meteré a Saito en la historia (de hecho tengo a alguien mucho más prometedor como "Corazón de Dios", o sea que si va significar algo más en la historia que un simple "detonador" romántico), en cuanto a lo de los planetas, bueno pues yo creo que si uno viaja inesperadamente a otro mundo ese es la primera pregunta que haría (aunque es casi seguro que ellos no llamen a su mundo como nosotros lo conocemos), y como no existe un nombre oficial para el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima y como cabía la posibilidad que en Halkeginia siguieran creyendo en el geocentrismo (teoría que no contempla a la tierra como un planeta) pues decidí que esa fuera la teoría dominante y finalmente en cuanto a las actualizaciones...la verdad esta es una idea que ha estado monopolizando mi mente escritora así que ya veremos, aunque debo admitir que no es mi prioridad algo de lo que pueden estar seguros es que la terminare, y...eso es todo gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
